Shadow Walk
Shadow Walk is the supernatural ability to turn oneself into a dark, smoke-like state. This ability is granted to Emily Kaldwin by The Outsider. Being a shadow, Emily is much more stealthy, though can still interact with enemies. Upgrades Usage tips *Though Emily is harder to see in shadow form, she is not invisible. *Movement and action in shadow form is silent. *Emily cannot interact with most objects in shadow form, but she can still pickpocket, open latches, and unlock or open doors. *Shadow Walk does not reduce the amount of damage Emily takes. **If Emily bought the armor upgrade Collector's Carapace, its damage reduction will not apply in shadow form, so Emily will effectively take increased damage. **Equipping the bone charms Shadow Repose and Dark Extraction allows Emily to regenerate large amounts of health while in shadow form. *Shadow Walk can be of use in open combat, as it allows initiating instant and unavoidable kills or non-lethal takedowns even against alerted targets, without requiring the target to be off-balance or otherwise vulnerable. However, swiftness is advisable, as it also leaves Emily defenseless against any attacks. *As Emily does not have Possession, the Rat Shadows upgrade is very useful for accessing hard-to-reach areas and bypassing various locked doors. *While Shadow Walk can get Emily to her target, it will deactivate as soon as she has interacted with this enemy. **Purchasing Improved Shadow Attack allows Emily to maintain shadow form so she can stealthily flee the scene or pursue another target. *While in shadow form, Emily cannot jump or climb. This can force her to take a more circuitous route that can take her closer to enemies. *Shadow Walk, while stealthy, is slower than normal movement, which can be a disadvantage when near enemies. Buying the Shadow Run upgrade can assist with this. *Being closer to the ground, visibility is reduced with Shadow Walk. This lowers its potential as a scouting tool. *Shadow Walk is not inherently lethal, as guards can also be rendered unconscious. However, merely incapacitating an enemy takes slightly longer and leaves Emily vulnerable to attacks from intervening guards. *Entering water immediately turns Emily back into her normal form. *Clockwork soldiers are not vulnerable to Shadow Walk attacks. *Bloodflies and rats ignore Emily in shadow form, making it useful for safely passing through infested passages or eliminating enemies that hide there. Related Bone Charms *Shadow Embrace - Shadow Walk lasts slightly longer. *Dark Extraction - Shadow Walk assassination restores some Health. *Shadow Repose - Regain Health during Shadow Walk. Trivia *In the trailer for Dishonored 2, Shadow Walk is capable of climbing a wall.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnsDyv-TtJg Dishonored 2 announce trailer] In-game, however, it is not. **This was due to a very early concept in the development of Dishonored 2, that allowed Emily the ability to defy and even alter gravity for herself and objects she interacted with, allowing her to walk on ceilings and walls. This was cut due to technical difficulties and eventually became Shadow Walk.IGN - EMILY COULD ALMOST WALK ON WALLS IN DISHONORED 2 *Shadow Walk is reflective of the period of terror that was Emily's throne being usurped.Emily Kaldwin Spotlight *Remaining close to a target in shadow form will not alert them, but they will comment on a feeling of chill or dread creeping up on them. *Targets killed in shadow form will show traces of the attack on the body, constantly distorting and emitting dark mist like the shadow form itself. It is unclear whether characters in the world can see this or not. Gallery Rat Shadows.png|Rat Shadows icon in Dishonored 2. Shadow Run.png|Shadow Run icon in Dishonored 2. Shadow_walk01.png|Emily uses Shadow Walk to grab Kirin Jindosh by the ankles. Shadow walk pre release.jpg|An early look at Shadow Walk in action. Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Emily uses shadow walk to assassinate Vice Overseer Liam Byrne (GIF). ShadowRip.png|Emily tears apart the limbs of a Grand Guard. ShadWal1.gif|Emily uses Shadow Walk to avoid guards. Shadow Walk Tutorial.png|Shadow Walk Concept Art. References ru:Поступь тени it:Ombra Mobile zh:暗影行走 Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities